Geef Mij Maar Nasi Goreng
by Qalipan
Summary: "Nesiaaa!" Namun teriakan itu teredam oleh bunyi bising helikopter yang akan lepas landas. Dan semakin lama, bunyinya semakin menjauh dan kemudian terdengar sangat jauh. /Update kilat tengah malam! RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Geef Mij Maar Nasi Goreng**

* * *

Ini adalah summary fic lama yang tertimbun dalam tumpukan dokumen di laptop saya. Dibuat sekitar bulan Maret 2010. Gaje, garing, dsb~

Berhubung masih banyak bagian yang perlu dirombak ulang, yang bakal saya submit terpaksa ini dulu. Moga bisa update asap, deh.

* * *

**Chara(s):** Fem!Indonesia, Netherlands, Belgium

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Belgium mengambil sebuah piringan lagu tua dari kotak piringan milik kakaknya, Netherlands. Jelas tanpa sepengetahuan Netherlands. Di sekitarnya telah banyak tercecer piringan-piringan lainnya dan beberapa dokumen lama. Sepertinya Belgium sedang dalam sebuah misi rahasia di mana ia ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki perkakas tua milik kakaknya. Dalam versi wanita itu tentunya.

Dicermatinya piringan itu beberapa saat lalu mulai berdecak kagum sebari mengejek kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku nggak tahu kalo broer orangnya suka sama barang kuno. Hahaha~"

Piringan-piringan itu disimpan dengan baik di tempatnya. Permukaannya masih halus dan tak ada sedikit pun debu yang menempel di sana. Beberapa barang kuno lainnya juga tertata rapi dan beberapa yang lain dimasukan kedalam kotak-kotak penyimpanan yang terkunci.

"Nah, lagu apakah yang tersimpan di piringan ini?" ia kemudian menaruh piringan yang kesekian tersebut di atas sebuah alat pemutar piringan.

Untuk beberapa saat terdengar suara alunan gitar. Belgium terlihat semakin antusias mengetahui lagu apa yang itu. Lalu sang penyanyi pun mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

_Toen wij repatrieerden uit de gordel van smaragd._

_Dat Nederland zo koud was hadden wij toch nooit gedacht._

_Maar 't ergste was 't eten. Nog erger dan op reis._

_Aardapp'len, vlees en groenten en suiker op de rijst._

"Pfft!" Belgium menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia menahan tawa mendengar lagu jadul itu.

_Geef mij maar nasi goreng met een gebakken ei._

_Wat sambal en wat kroepoek en een goed glas bier erbij._

_Geef mij maar nasi goreng met een gebakken ei._

_Wat sambal en wat kroepoek en een goed glas bier erbij._

"Bwahahahahahahaha~" tawanya pecah ketika lagu tersebut mencapai klimaksnya. "Lagu apaan, nih? Bwahahahahaha~" ia ngakak sengakak-ngakanya di lantai sambil berguling-guling ria. Karena bukan hanya liriknya yang mengundang tawa, tapi juga alunan musiknya yang sumpah! "Nggak banget~ Hahahaha~"

_Geen lontong, sate babi, en niets smaakt hier pedis._

_Geen trassi, sroendeng, bandeng en geen tahoe petis._

_Kwee lapis, onde-onde, geen ketella of ba-pao._

_Geen ketan, geen goela-djawa, daarom ja, ik zeg nou._

"U-udah, ah..ahahaha. Cukup." wanita itu beranjak dari posisi bergulingnya hendak mengangkat jarum pemutar. Sampai sebuah dobrakan pintu mengejutkannya.

"Belgie…"

"…ups."

~*w*~

D Istana Negara pagi itu, Indonesia merasa sumpek dengan kepadatan-kemacetan-dan kerusuhan yang pagi-pagi begini udah menyambut harinya.

"Kapan dunia kiamat, ya…" ia melamun di atas meja kerjanya sambil terus-menerus menghela nafas bosan. Dipandanginya sekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan datar tak berminat, termasuk dengan setumpuk berkas dari hari yang lalu-lalu di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sweater yang ia letakan di atas sofa di seberang sana. Dan ia pun mendapatkan sebuah gagasan yang bagus.

"Daripada mati bosan mengurusi teori, mending langsung praktek aja." ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar.

Namun tak sampai beberapa saat berselang ia keluar dari "rumah"-nya itu, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

"Asem!" hardiknya ketika mengetahui rintik hujan telah megguyur kepalanya. "Padahal tadi cerah! Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan, sih?" ia pun segera lari menyelamatkan diri ke sebuah halte bis di pinggir jalan.

Berjam-jam ia menunggu di sana namun nampaknya hujan tak jua segera berhenti mengguyur. Sambil menunggu, ia tak sengaja memandangi sebuah cincin di tangannya yang entah sejak kapan ia terus-terusan pakai di jari manisnya itu. Tak dapat disangkal, cincin itu merupakan pemberian Netherlands sewaktu mereka masih bersama dulu. Cincin itu pun juga ada di Netherlands, yang berarti cincin itu ada sepasang.

Indonesia yang ingat kejadian di rumah Netherlands beberapa waktu lalu jadi merasa sebel-kesel sambil nge-_blushing_. Dan berniat buat ngebuang cincin itu jauh-jauh. Tapi radanya ia masih terlalu sayang untuk melakukannya dan mengurungkan niat bodohnya itu. Ia lalu menyimpan cincin tersebut di saku sweaternya.

"Sayang, ah. Ntar mungkin bisa dijual…" elaknya dengan pipi memerah.

Menunggu hujan reda di suatu halte, bukanlah pilihan yang tepat bagi Indonesia. Karena selain dapat bertemu preman-preman pemalak supir angkot, ia juga jadi bulan-bulanan rayuan gombal para cowok-cowok yang lewat atau mampir di tempat itu. Seperti: _Cewek! Kamu manis, deh! Boleh kenalan nggak?_ Dan yang selalu berakhir dengan bogem mentah termasuk ilmu bela diri dan karate milik personifikasi negara yang pura-pura alim ini.

"Cantik seperti biasa."

"Apaan lu! Mau gue babat ju…!"

Indonesia kaget, sampai-sampai jadi pengen kabur aja trus ketabrak truk tronton di jalan. Kemudian esoknya terdengar kabar bahwa Malaysia telah mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaannya dan mengklaim seluruh kepunyaannya. Tidak. Itu terlalu dramatis. Dan lebay.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Jadi yang ntar bakalan muncul siapa, ya? =_=" Bingung. Kalau liat di naskanya, sih emang Netherlands. Tapi masa' mau beneran Netherlands yang muncul? Kasih intrik dikit nggak apalah :9 Mungkin Iggy, Aussie, Spain, atau Portugal sekalian? XD Hhahahaha~

**Note:** Lagunya saya ambil dari lagu jadul Belanda yang berjudul sama, _**Geef mij maar nasi goreng**__. _Coba dengarkan dan saya jamin anda pasti akan ketawa ngakak –pengalaman author-

* * *

**Thank you so much for your RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geef Mij Maar Nasi Goreng**

* * *

Update asap! Wkwkwk~ Selesai jam setengah satu malam waktu Indonesia Tengah (halah). Padahal besok masih sekolah dan ada pelajaran fisika!

Di chapter kedua perkembangan ceritanya jadi agak melenceng. Tapi karena genre-nya romace, di chapter ketiga nanti bakal author buat lebih romantis, deh. Dan buat request-nya, author kabulin, tuh (author, sih ngarepnya Turkey –slap-). Semoga memuaskan. Makasih buat yang udah RnR sebelumnya. Nggak nyangka ternyata emang lebih dari 2 orang yang nge-repew ^w^ Makasih banyak, ya~ Apalagi buat yang udah nge-fave~

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers kepunyaannya Aa' Himaruya Hidekazu~

* * *

"Apaan lu! Mau gue babat juga, hah!" Indonesia mengambil ancang-ancang hendak berpencak silat.

"Eits! Tunggu! Ini aku!"

Namun kehendaknya untuk memukuli pria itu nampaknya tak direstui oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ketika tahu siapa pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Australia!"

Indonesia terbelalak kaget. Dengan ancang-ancang bela diri; lengan sweater digulung dan rok panjang yang ikut dicincing, tentunya pemandangan tersebut bukan suatu hal yang pantas untuk diperlihatkan. Meskipun dengan tetangganya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku!" Indonesia ber-seikerei. Japan mungkin hanya mampir saja dalam menjajahnya, namun pengaruh sang Macan Asia tersebut nampaknya cukup kuat melekat dalam diri wanita Asia Tenggara ini.

Pria berkulit coklat gelap yang wajahnya didominasi tampang pria Eropa itu tertawa kecil. Tentunya hal seperti ini sudah sering ia alami.

"Nggak apa, kok." nadanya memaklumi. "Untunglah kau tidak pergi terlalu jauh,"

Indonesia bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya. Menghela nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Yah, inginnya, sih begitu. Tapi…." pandangannya beralih ke arah jalan raya. "Lho? Hujannya sudah reda?"

Australia nyengir. "Sudah dari tadi."

"….." Indonesia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang sibuk mempraktekan ilmu silatnya daripada menyadari bahwa hujan telah berlalu pergi.

"Ng, Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau menyusulku?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat" bohongnya.

Pemikiran Indonesia yang masih tertinggal jauh alias berpentium 3 alias POLOS, ber-oh saja tanpa berpikir panjang maksud dan tujuan sebenarnya dari pria koala ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah sekarang"

Indonesia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tetapi Australia dengan sigap menarik tangannya.

"Jangan!"

Indonesia menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Ng….itu karena…." Australia bingung memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Mengajak wanita itu pergi jalan hanya akan membuatnya semakin punya alasan untuk pulang mengganti pakaian. Satu-satunya cara membuatnya bertahan adalah mencegahnya mendapatkan alasan yang logis untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Karena ada Malaysia sedang berkunjung!"

"Apa!" raut wajah Indonesia berubah _shock_ ala pemain sinetron yang baru tahu jika suaminya telah berselingkuh, pacarnya kecelakaan, ayahnya meninggal, dan berbagai macam hal berlebay lainnya.

"Aku harus pulang!" teriak Indonesia geram. Ditepisnya tangan Australia dengan kasar.

Dari air muka Indonesia, sudah dapat ditebak jika ia dan saudaranya itu sedang ada masalah lagi. Habis sudah kau, Australia.

"Tunggu!"

Australia menyabotase arah Indonesia hendak beranjak.

"Dengar, sebenarnya tadi Malaysia hanya mampir sebentar lalu aku lihat dia sudah pergi lagi. Percayalah."

Indonesia mengerutkan alis. Australia berharap-harap cemas.

Hening sesaat…

"Akh! Dia pasti memindahkan batas wilayah lagi! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!" Australia menjerit histeris di dalam hati. Susah benar nampaknya berbicara dengan wanita berpentium 3 ini.

Namun Indonesia telah berlalu jauh. Hebat sekali rupanya kekuatan bernama "kebencian" itu. Seandanya saja "kebencian" itu dapat dibuat energi alternatif, mungkin negara RI ini sudah menjadi negara nomor satu terhebat di dunia.

~*w*~

Bukannya Australia memiliki maksud tertentu untuk mengapa-apakan Indonesia tadi, ataupun ada rencana terselubung yang ia tutupi dengan "tidak sengaja lewat". Sungguh, pemuda itu hanya ingin berbuat baik. Sesuatu yang ingin ia tutup-tutupi itu tidak lain adalah…

"Wew, Indonesia!" seorang wanita berambut blone kecoklatan menyambut dengan ramah Indonesia yang baru saja tiba di gerbang rumahnya. "Syukurlah. Aku baru saja akan mencarimu,"

Indonesia sendiri malah melogo tidak mengerti. "Nah, lho….Belgium?"

"Kamu datang, kok nggak bilang-bilang, sih?"

Wanita penyuka waffle itu tertawa geli. "Sudahlah, nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam rumah dulu." ia menuntun Indonesia. Sekilas senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan melesat remang di bibirnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Indonesia mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa ruang tamu. Membaca koran tadi pagi yang tak sempat ia baca dan ia geletakkan begitu saja di meja dekat sofa. Tapi tunggu dulu! Dia…..Netherlands?

Pria itu sama putih, sama tinggi, sama tegap, sama blone pirang coklat krem, dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Netherlands. Hanya saja, cara pandang pria itu dan potongan rambutnya begitu berbeda dan menyiratkan sebuah kesan kepolosan tersendiri yang diam-diam membuat jantung Indonesia berdegup kencang sesaat.

"Broer…"

Panggilan Belgium itu mengalihkan perhatian pria berkulit putih berpostur tinggi tegap itu dari korannya. Pria itu lalu melirik tajam ke arah Indonesia. Yang sontak berbalas dengan _feeling _Indonesia yang tiba-tiba berubah tidak enak.

"Masih suka membolos rupanya." tuturnya ketus.

Indonesia tahu benar seseorang yang memiliki watak acuh tak acuh yang sok menjaga imej itu. Ternyata ia hanya menurunkan gaya rambut spyke yang biasa ia pakai. Terlalu naif bagimu, Netherlands!

Lengkungan perahu terbalik terbentuk di bibir Indonesia. "Bukan urusanmu lagi, kompeni." balasnya sama ketus.

"Apakah sopan bagimu tidak melayani tamu yang jauh-jauh datang ini?" nadanya merendahkan.

"Jangan sok mengaturku!"

"Apa itu ajaran yang aku ajarkan dulu?"

**-deg-**

Indonesia terdiam. Merasakan ulu hatinya sakit mendengar kata itu: dulu.

"Akan kubuatkan kopi." wanita Asia itu membuang muka. Tak berani menatap mantan Motherland-nya itu. Ia mengalah kali ini.

Di dapur Indonesia merasa galau. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Netherlands dan Belgium datang tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu? Dan lagi kata-kata Netherlands…

_Apa itu ajaran yang aku ajarkan dulu?_

"Ajarannya dulu….."

"Nesia!"

"Waamph!" sebelum Indonesia sempat menjerit. Sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Baru setelah ia sadar benar siapa orang itu, orang itu pun baru mau melepas bekapan tangannya.

"Australia! Sedang apa, kau?" tanyanya bingung sebari mengatur nafas.

"Sst, kecilkan suaramu. Aku tak mau si kepala tulip itu tahu kalau ada aku di sini." jawabnya was-was.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Lalu, kau sedang apa?"

"Begini, apa kau sudah menengok ke halaman belakang rumahmu?"

"Hah?" pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Helikopter! Ada helikopter!"

"Hah! Kau datang diam-diam lewat pintu belakang hanya untuk mengatakan kalau ada helikopter di belakang rumahku, begitu?"

"Bukan!" dasar Indonesia tulalit. "Itu helikopter milik Netherlands!"

"Terus?"

Australia menepuk jidatnya. Frustasi.

"Oh, Indonesia. Tahukah kau jika helikopter diterbangkan khusus untuk keadaan darurat dan sifatnya pribadi?"

Indonesia ber-oh panjang. Lalu mengangguk.

"Itu menandakan bahwa kedatangan Netherlands kali ini bukan untuk berkunjung, melainkan sesuatu hal lain yang sifatnya pribadi! Dan kau tahu, kan kejadian apa saja yang menimpamu ketika hal itu menyangkut hal 'pribadi'….

"Apalagi dengan Netherlands." tegas Australia dengan menekankan kalimat "dengan Netherlands". Sepertinya apa yang dimaksud dengan "tidak sengaja lewat" itu lengkapnya: Tidak sengaja lewat di depan rumahmu dan melihat dua orang kakak beradik yang pastinya punya maksud tertentu datang dengan helikopter ke rumahmu!

Indonesia tertunduk dengan raut wajah kusut. Pastinya ia kurang mengerti penjelasan dan apa yang dimaksud oleh Australia itu.

"Kuakui analisismu 80% benar, bocah." tiba-tiba Netherlands sudah bersungut di pintu dapur. Gawat! Dapat ditebak jika pria Belanda itu mendengar semua yang Australia jelaskan tadi.

Australia berusaha tenang. "Jadi apa maumu, Netherlands?" namun ia juga tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan was-wasnya.

"Dua kata," Netherlands melenggang ke arah Indonesia. "Bukan urusanmu."

Secepat kilat Netherlands menyambar tubuh Indonesia lalu mengangkatnya dalam dekapannya. Spontan Indonesia kaget dan meronta. Tapi tangan kecil dan mungil milik bangsa Asia itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan tubuh kekar milik Netherlands.

"Lepas! Netherlans! Lepaskan aku!" semakin keras usahanya melepaskan diri, semakin kuat juga cengkraman Netherlands.

Hanya dengan satu gerakan, Netherlands berhasil melumpuhkan titik lemah Indonesia. Ia menciumnya tepat di bibir. Indonesia pun jatuh lemas tanpa tenaga dalam pelukannya. Dengan segera Netherlands memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan membawa Indonesia pergi menuju helikopternya.

"Sialan kau, kepala tulip!" maki Australia. Ia hendak mengejar Netherlands, tetapi sebuah rangkulan tangan yang melingkar di dadanya terasa begitu kuat mencengkram.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" itu suara Belgium.

"Jangan halangi aku!" bentaknya geram. "Nesiaaa!"

Namun teriakan itu telah teredam oleh bunyi bising helikopter yang akan lepas landas. Dan semakin lama, bunyinya semakin menjauh dan kemudian terdengar sangat jauh.

Belgium melonggorkan cengkramannya, dengan mudah Australia kini dapat melepaskan diri. Tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Indonesia telah dibawa pergi.

"Sial!"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Berlanjut! Uoh! Ini benar-benar nggak sesuai naskah awalnya! ==" Tapi yo uweslah. Rapopo~

Anyway, lagu_** Geef mij maar nasi goreng**_ itu emang pernah dinyanyiin Hudson di IMB ^_^ Dan jika ada yang tahu lagu asli-nya yang dinyanyikan ama penyanyi Belanda-nya sendiri, itu lagu lebih 'nggak banget' -ngakak-

Dan tahukan Anda para readers bahwa Netherlands yang di sini ini adalah yang versi shock hair-nya? -author nosebleed-

* * *

**Thank you for your RnR~**


End file.
